Spa Day
'Spa Day'http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/we-bare-bears-spa-day/EP022222100650?aid=zap2it is the 28th episode of the third season of We Bare Bears and the 80th episode overall. Synopsis The Bears have a relaxing day at the spa. Grizz tries to get everything the spa has to offer. Panda gets trapped in the steam room with an old man. And Ice Bear plays ping pong. Plot The Bears are wandering around a place called Koreatown, courtesy of Grizz. Panda wonders if they're getting shaved ice, while Ice Bear thinks they'll have PC fun. Grizz says they are going to relax at a Korean spa thanks to a coupon he found. They head to the spa, where a small Korean lady talks to them, and is unimpressed. Grizz picks the VIP course. Grizz gets dressed up for the steam bath, and Panda goes to the sauna. Panda relaxes for a bit, and an old man wanders in, who freaks Panda out a bit. The man offers him a candy, and Panda politely refuses. Ice Bear, meanwhile, looks at the steam huts, over 100 degrees. He finds people playing ping-pong. The Korean lady gets Grizz to the next thing at the spa. The man working the scrub station causes Grizz to scream. Panda is trying to leave the sauna, because the old man is freaking him out and won't stop offering him candy. Ice Bear is doing fantastic playing ping-pong. The lady gets very angry. After Grizz's intense scrub, she demands Grizz pay. Grizz shows her the coupon, which is a coupon for Bill's Spa, and not the Hill Spa. Panda, meanwhile, is trying to leave the sauna. Desperate, Panda tries moving around the settings of the thermostat for the room, everything in Korean. He asks the man for help, but the man is on the ground, still trying to offer him candy. Panda, guilty, picks him up and tries to help. The small Korean lady threatens to call the police. Ice Bear walks up, and the lady gets angrier. The lady shows her ping-pong awards displayed, and makes a deal with Ice Bear: If he wins a round of ping-pong, they get to go home. If she wins, she calls the police. Panda sees the glass breaking by the door, almost passed out from the heat. Panda gets up, and messes with the temperature more. He picks up the old man, puts his towel over the man's face, and the force of the steam bursts, causing the ping-pong ball Ice Bear missed to be shot back in the steam. Panda carries the old man out and to the ping-pong table, to the lady's surprise. She thanks Panda for saving her father, and lets the bears go without paying. The five enjoy some time at the spa with the lady and her father. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Mrs. Lee (debut) * Mr. Lee (debut) * Bill (debut) Locations * Koreatown Trivia * Mrs. Lee's use of "Po-Po" for police previously happened in the episodes "Pilot" and "Emergency". * Grizz wears a towel on his head that resembles Princess Leia's hair from the Star Wars franchise. * The steam room is also known as the sauna. * This is the first episode featuring Mrs. Lee. * Mrs. Lee refers to Grizzly as Brown Bear in this episode. * Ice Bear quickly picks up how to play Ping Pong, perhaps a reference to the movie Forrest Gump, where Forrest Gump quickly and naturally learns how to play Ping Pong by practicing against an upright table. * When Grizzly goes to the "scrub room" the doors closes and you can read "room 101", a reference to George Orwell's book '1984'. In the book: "The thing that is in Room 101 is the worst thing in the world." Errors * Panda states that he can't read Korean despite singing a Korean song at a karaoke with Ice Bear in the episode "Brother Up". International Premieres * March 24, 2018 (Philippines) * April 16, 2018 (LA) * November 5, 2018 (United Kingdom and Ireland) Videos # http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x6b0hjh id:Spa Day Category:Article Stubs Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 3